This disclosure relates generally to turbomachines and, more particularly, to managing a flow of a turbomachine fluid.
Turbomachines, such as geared turbofan engines, are well known. Turbomachines include multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. Bearing compartments include bearings, etc., that rotatably support and rotatably couple the components in many of these sections. Turbomachines are often used to propel aircraft.
Turbomachine fluid, such as lubricant, is moved through the bearing compartments to cool and lubricate the components therein. Lubrication removes thermal energy from components and reduces friction between components. Used lubricant collects in a sump within the bearing compartment. Lubricant is scavenged from the sump and reused. Typically, the level of used lubricant within the sump is kept below the moving components. Submerging moving components within the used lubricant can affect the efficiency of the moving components. Maneuvers of the aircraft may also cause the height of the used lubricant to rise above the level of the moving components.